


The Angel that Strips and the Succubus with Leather

by DrGairyuki



Series: A Holy Cat and a Dark Wizard [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awesome, Before Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Hikari and Tailmon were just going on shopping for Christmas presents for the other Chosen Children, but fate is a cruel one as Demon send a Trio of Perfect-level digimons at them. However, that was when a blast from the past came to help them.





	The Angel that Strips and the Succubus with Leather

It was December 12th of that year, which was a year, or probably almost a few, after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon (I absolutely refused to called him by his english-dub name, in fact... I absolutely to called the many Digimon species by their english-dub names at all... except for Machinedramon or Mugendramon because, you know, it's an awesome name for a digimon) by the Chosen-Childrens and their partner digimons. Hikari Yagami was out shopping along with her partner digimon, Tailmon (or Gatomon if you prefer), for christmas presents for the other 11 Chosen Childrens and the other 11 partner digimons because they want to surprised them. Fate, however, sometimes have a sadist humor to it and a bad one at that.

" _HOLY ARROW!_ "

Tailmon have already super-evolved into her Perfect-level form, Angewomon, a Archangel-type Perfect-level digimon of the Virus Buster field, and she is currently fighting against a trio of Perfect-level digimons, which were; a single Anomalocarimon, a single Cannonbeemon, and a single Mistymon, in one of the empty streets of Tokyo while the 3 other digimons that were watching from the sideline on top of one of the buildings, who were all both Ultimate-level and Virus-Attribute digimons as they are; Demon, a Ultimate-level Demon Lord-type Digimon who the Chosen Childrens have faced before and they're previously sealed him in the Dark Ocean but he somehow manage to escape from his prison, thank to his two other second in-commander that were along side with him, who were; Callismon, a Ultimate-level Mutant-type Digimon that have evolved from a grizzly bear-like digimon called Gryzmon, and Pharaohmon, also a Ultimate-level but is a Demon Man-type Digimon who look like a golden-color mummy.

" _HOLY ARROW!_ "

Angewomon fired another of her Holy Arrow attack at one of them, which was Mistymon, before it was blocked by Anomalocarimon by using his own body as a shield as Hikari and Angewomon notice that they were working quite well with each others, meaning they are quite good with their teamwork skill, covering each other's backs from their weaknesses, before Cannonbeemon use his. Unfortunately for Angewomon, since one of the trio that she is fighting against right now is a Anomalocarimon, which is a Data-Attribute Digimon, which mean he have the advantage against Angewomon since she's a Vaccine-Attribute. Hirai called the other Chosen-Children on her D-Teminal for necessary assistance and help. "Can you guys come here as fast as you can? Angewomon can hold them off forever!"

"Sorry Hikari, but we got trouble of our own when we were heading in your way to you." Taichi Yagami, Hikari's older brother and also one of the Chosen Childrens, said to his younger sister as he told her. "A SkullGreymon just, all of a suddenly, took us by surprised when we were heading to where you were! And just to make matter worse, he got a Dark Tower on his back! Daisuke, Takeru, Lori, Inoue, and Ken just transform Veemon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, and Worman into their Armor Evolution forms. But we're not if we can even beat him, but we'll tried to! Just hang on, Hikari!"

Seeing that the others have their own hands full and saw that Angewomon was no closer to beating the trio of Perfect-level Digimons than before, but Hikari was hesitant about it, since she wanted to avoid any more damages to the area than it is already is, which Angewomon notice but she nodded at Hikari. Hikari took a deep breath and breath out before she raised her D-3 Digivice up into the air as it glowed. "ANGEWOMON! EVOLVED-"

"I saw this one coming." Demon muttered as he snapped his finger, causing a Drimogemon to burst out of the ground behind Hikari, interrupting her attempt to evolve Angewomon into her Ultimate-Level form, before it slowly walk to Hikari, causing her to walk backward in fear. Angewomon saw what was happening and attempt to stop the Drimogemon that was walking toward her human partner.

" _NITRO STRINGER!_ " Cannonbeemon fired his Nitro Stringer attack at Angewoman, causing the angel-type digimon to dodge backward from the attack, as Mistymon and Anomalocarimon then move in and blocked her from saving Hikari from the Adult-level Digimon with a drill for a nose. The Drimogemon slowly walk toward before it stop and then it jumped into the air as Hikari closed her eyes for the worst to come.

" _THUNDER CLOUD!_ "

That was when a ball made of eletrically suddenly hit the Drimogemon in it's left cheek and sent it flying into one of the column of a bridge and destroyed a part of it when it crashed landed. Hikari and Angewomon were just shocked of what just happen, along with the other 7 digimons, before a strangely familiar voice then spoke behind Hikari. "Look like I come to the rescue... once more..."

Hikari turned around... and see it was none other than Wizarmon himself, which shocked and confused Hikari and also Angewomon, but she focus back on fighting the trio of Perfect-level Digimons as Hikari spoke to him. "Wizarmon? How..." Hikari said as she was confused of why Wizarmon is alive all of a suddenly.

"I don't know how i'm alive again despite being your world, but all I know is that I suddenly got my physical body back and heard some fighting. So I came over here to see of what it is only to see that you about to be attack by that Drimogemon while Angewomon was fighting against those trio of digimon over there." Wizarmon said as he explain everything he know up to that point about to Hikari. That was when the Drimogemon got up and shook the rubber off that on it before it saw them and charged at them with its Drill Spin attack, which it cause the dust to kick up. However, Wizarmon saw him coming before he then suddenly glowed so bright that it blind Hikari as he evolved into his Perfect-level form before the dust cloud that was caused by the Drimogemon passed by them and covered of what was happening. Hikari cough at this since the dust got into her lungs before she open her eyes and saw that drill nose of Drimogemon was spinning... while a hand with long and red nails wrap around it as it cause spark to flew everything due to the friction. When the dust clear, it reveal that a Lady Devimon blocked the attack by using her left hand to grap the drill nose of the Drimogemon, the Chosen Child was suddenly confused of where Wizarmon is and why an Lady Devimon took his place... until the Fallen-Angel type Perfect-level Digimon then spoke to her. "I guess you're surprised by my new form? I can't blame you for being confused for it."

Hikari then put two and two together for her to realized that the Lady Devimon was actually the Perfect-level form of Wizarmon. "... WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Hikari said as she was just even more confused now than before as she is now even more confusion than before. "How-"

"We're beings made of data, remember? So gender doesn't affect of what we evolved into." Lady Devimon said as she told Hikari. "Althrough I woke up with this form already unlocked and I use it to look around in the city before I saw my friend that i'm happy to see, Angewomon, fighting against those trio of Perfect-level digimon on her own, so I wanted to help. Through I turned back into my Adult-level just to avoid confusion, but look like it doesn't work that way." Lady Devimon then use her left arm to throw the Drimogemon over the trio of the Perfect-level Digimons' heads, distracting them from Angewomon for a moment which allow her to join up with Hikari and her recently revived friend in his, or rather, _her_ new form, and it was heading toward the trio of Ultimate-level Digimons, or rather specificly, at Demon, but he merely causally dodge it by just taking a step to the right before the poor Drimogemon flew pass him and hit a billboard, causing it to get stuck to due to its weight, while the trio of Perfect-level Digimons just stared with a dumb look as they process of what just happen right now.

Angewomon then turned to look at her recently revived friend in her new Perfect-level form, who was now a Lady Devimon, a digimon which she fought two times before already, before she broke the awkward silence between. "So you're somehow alive again..."

"I don't know how, but yes."

"And you're a Lady Devimon now."

"Yes. Since it was already unlocked." Lady Devimon said before she ask. "Is something that is bothering you about it?"

"Well, I already fought two of them on two seperate occusion."

"Oh... well, this is now even more awkward than before." Lady Devimon said as she rub the back of her head with her left hand as the silence between, and Hikari, was now even more awkward than before.

" _BLAST FIRE!_ "

The Mistymon use his Blast Fire attack to sent an wave made of fire at them from his sword. Lady Devimon then use her left hand to cut and disperse the wave of fire before she spoke to Angewomon. "Would you mind if I took over the battle against them for you?"

"I don't mind." Angewomon said as she wanted to her friend's fighting abilities in her new Perfect-level form. Lady Devimon then flew at them.

" _NITRO STRINGER!_ " Cannonbeemon then fired his Nitro Stringer attack at Lady Devimon, but she ttransformed into a flock of bat-like creatures as the laser went through before the flock then reforms back into Lady Devimon as the Mistymon then attempt to damage her with his sword, but Lady Devimon block it by grapping the blade of the sword with her own left hand, which cause it to give the sword cracks on its blade, before she let go of the sword and punch him in the face with her right hand while the Cannonbeemon realized just how dangerous Lady Devimon was and flew up at a higher attitude before Anomalocarimon attempt to attack the Fallen Angel-type Digimon, but Lady Devimon just easily cut off his forelimbs off with her left hand due to the fact that she was a Virus-attribute Digimon, which give Lady Devimon the advantage over him as Data-attribute are weak to Virus-attribute, before she then thrust her left hand into his forehead, killing him as his body disappear into the air. Angewomon was amazed by this before she flew up into the air to talk to her friend.

"GGGRRRR! These guys are useless! I'll do it myself!" Callismon growled at this as his patience finally run out.

"What you are doing is reckless. You-" Pharaohmon said, being the more calmer of the two, but Callismon didn't listen to him at all as he then jumped off the building and landed on the street below, which took Angewomon and Lady Devimon by surprised, before he unleashed his attack on them.

" _RODEO BULLETS!_ "

Callismon fired his Rodeo Bullet attack at Angewomon and Lady Devimon, who dodge every shot coming at them, while Pharaohmon just shook his head at Callismon's own impatience, idoitic, and reckless decisions as he mutter to himself. "Reckless idiotic fool."

"Actually, he give us a opportunity to destroy all 3 of them." Demon said, which Pharaohmon immediately see before Demon unleashed one of his attack techniques. " _FLAME INFERNO!_ "

Demon then unleashed at them, uncaring if Callismon dead from his attack, as Angewomon and Lady Devimon saw his attack coming at them and Hikari. However, that was when, all of asuddenly, time around slowed down around them as they spoke to each other telekinesis. "Lady Devimon?Are we going to died?"

"... He. Don't ask such nonsense, if I have to sacrifice myself again, i'll do it again."

"... Because you're my friend?"

"Yes, but it also because i'm also your partner's friend."

"Lady Devimon..."

"Angewomon."

"Let's do this. Together." Angewomon and Lady Devimon said together in unison, both saying at the same time. That was when Hikair's own digivice suddenly glows as both Angewomon and Lady Devimon were engulf by their own glow, dispersing Demon's Flame Inferno attack and taking everyone by surprised, as the glow then slowly died down before it reveal a new digimon that was jogress of both Angemon and Lady Devimon as she spoke her name with the voices of the two digimon that made her up. "MASTEMON!"

Hikari was amazed by the beauty of Mastemon and the fact that her existance is the balance between light and darkness as Mastemon just float down and hover in the air like somekind of angel. Callismon, on the other hand, no pun intended, was not impressed by this before he attempt to use his Deep Forest attack.

" _DEEP FOREST!_ "

Mastemon, however, summon a glowing neon blue-color sword from the angel right side of her wrist and cut Callismon's clawed left hand before she cut him down vertical in half with a single slash, killing him with her light-like sword. Mistymon then tried to attack the Ultimate-level Jogress with his cracked sword, but Mastemon just merely block it with her right arm of her right angel side, which shattered into pieces on contact, before she punch him in the face with the left hand of her left devil side, sending him flying into a street lamp which he bent it, before she then flew into the air after Cannonbeemon. Cannonbeemon then fired a huge barrage of his Nitro Stringer and Sky Rocket ∞ attacks at Mastemon, but the Ultimate-level Jogress just summon an giant red-glowing hand from the left hand of her left devil side and destroyed all the rockets with just an single swipe as she easily block all of the lasers from with her lightsaber-like sword of her right angel side's wrist before she came upon the Virus-attribute Cyborg Digimon and slashed his laser cannon before she slash one of his insect-like wings, causing him to crashed into the ground. 

Mastemon then headed toward both at Demon and Pharaohmon on top of the building they were on. Pharaohmon made a sound between a sigh and a growl before he then jumped into the air and attempt to use his Nercomist attack, but Mastemon saw what he was about to do to the Ultimate-level Jogress and summon her red-glowing hand of her left devil side to stop him from using that attack by grapping his right arm from behind his back, which took him by surprised, before she cut him in half, killing him and flew toward at Demon.

"Useless..." Demon just mutter to himself before he rip his cloak off himself to reveal his true form underneath and dive toward the Ultimate-level Jogress. They then engage each other in close combat. " _SLASH NAIL!_ " Demon use his Slash Nail attack at the Jogress while Mastemon use her lightsaber-like sword coming from the wrist of her right angel side to fight each other in close combat before Demon then attempted to injured her with the claws of his left hand, but Mastemon just dodge that attack from him by flying backward before she then summon two glowing orbs, one that is colored blue and the other that is colored red, in both of her hands as she shouted the name of the attack.

" _CHAOS DEGRADATION!_ "

Mastemon then thrown the two glowing orbs at Demon... before they flew suddenly passed him, which earn the Jogress a chuckle from him before he spoke to her. "You missed."

"Oh, we weren't aiming at you." Mastemon said in the unison of the two voices that belong to the ones that created her as she smirk.

"Huh?" That was when a flash of light appear behind him and Demon turned around to see there was a dimensional gate that was created by Mastemon. Demon stare in shock before he spoke to himself. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen."

"STAY OUT OF THIS WORLD!" Mastemon shouted before she charged at Demon and punched him with the hand of her right angel side, sending him toward through the dimensional gate before it then collepse upon him. Mastemon was silently floating in the air before she then flew down to the ground to where the awe-stuck Hikari was standing at and then Mastemon spoke to her. "Are you alright, Hikari?"

"Huh? So! Yeah, I am." Hikari said after she snapped out of her awe-stuck state as she smiled at the Jogress, which give Mastemon a smirk to Hikari.

"Okay, time to escape with Cannonbeemon and-" Mistymon said to himself before he then suddenly felt something behind him. "Why do I feel something holy and incredible powerful is looming behind me?"

That answer came when he was punch at the back of his head and Mistymon fainted forward as HolyAngemon was standing behind him before the others appear... as they were riding on the SkullGreymon that Taichi mention before as Taichi got off of him and head toward Hikari to make sure that she was safe. "Hikari! Are you alright?!"

"Hm-hm. I'm fine. And-" Hikarik said before she notice the SkullGreymon that Taichi told her before. "Is that the SkullGreymon you told me about?"  
"Eh, yeah, you see... Despite the fact we've outnumber him 1-to-10, he still beaten us and was about to kill... before Daisuke, of all people, spoke to him in the most polite way he can and funny part is that he comply to him before he then thrown the Dark Tower into the air and destroyed it with his Ground Zero attack. He then offer us to carry us on him, which we did before we saw Demon being kicked into that dimenional gate." Taichi explained to her while he rubbing the back of his head, which earn a giggle from Hikari.

"Now that's funny."

"Uh, Hikari, I got a question to ask, um... just who's that Digimon right beside you?" Takeru Takaishi, the Chosen Child of Hope, asked, which quickly gain everyone attraction and look at Mastemon, which they didn't know was a Jogress of Angewomon and Lady Devimon, but it is understandable, as they never seen have this kind of Digimon before.

"Uhhh.... how should I explain it without being way too weird and confusing than it already is..." Hikari ask herself before she just decide to explain to the best of abilities in the most way to explain it. "You see; Me and Tailmon were just doing a bit of walking of our before these three digimons; a Anomalocarimon, a Mistymon, and a Cannonbeemon, were sent to attack us by Demon and along with these two other Ultimate-level Digimons; Callismon and Pharaohmon. So I'd evolved Tailmon into Angewomon, but we were still having troubles and since you guys were kinda busy with SkullGreymon over there, I thought about evolving Angewomon into her Ultimate-level form, but same Demon we've fought before saw that coming and sent ab Drimogemon to attack me. Then here the weird and confusing part just happen; Wizarmon suddenly saved me from Drimogemon attacking me, both alive and well, I was confused of why he is now alive as well as he is. But that is just not only the most weird and confusing part about it; the Drimogemon attempt to attack again and Wizarmon then suddenly evolved into Lady Devimon before she thrown the same Drimogemon right at that billboard over there and killed the same Anomalocarimon as I've mention before." Hikari then give a awkward laugh at this as she sweat drop at this while some of the others join as all of them were understandable confused and weirded out by this explanation before the laughing then died down.

"You're joking... right?" Takeru ask as he thought she was just joking about it.

"It would have... if it weren't for the fact that Angewomon and Lady Devimon then Jogress with each other and formed Mastemon, who is the Digimon right beside me, before she then beaten and kill Callismon and Pharaohmon before punching Demon into the dimensional gate earlier those minutes ago." Hikari explained to them. There was a paused for a moment between the Chosen Childrens sand their partners digimons, along with the SkullGreymon and Mastemon, before all 21 of them made comments about Mastemon as they were amazed and curious about the Ultimate-level Jogress, who was a balance between light and darkness itself, the bomb of the Yin-Yang, before HolyAngemon noticing that his own human partner, Takeru, was looking with a wide eyes on his blank expression of his face.

"Takeru? Are you okay?" HolyAngemon ask in concern for his own human partner, causing the other to look at the unresponsing bearer of Hope. Inside the back of his own brain and mind, the various cogs of the very gears that remained in serious tip-top conditions make sure that his mind doesn't goes insane when something like; the very mention of darkness, using said darkness, being made of said darkness itself, his parent's divorce, and Angemon's temporary sacrifice of destroying Devimon forever, suddenly stopped momentarily before his very own personnal cleaning crews hurried out and search for the fault in the system, but despite this, explosion suddenly occur everything before his own mind imploded into two pieces as he couldn't take the revelation that this Jogress was made by two digimon that were technially rivals to each other and were technially opposite elements of light and darkness. Takeru then fall backward and fainted from it. Everyone was silence for a moment of what just happen.

"... Huh... I guess he didn't took it very well." Daisuke commented.

"You think?" Takeru's older brother, Yamato Ishida, said to Daisuke as he knew how much of a understatement it was as he knew that his younger brother take the matter of both light and darkness very serious and that both of them were in harmony in one digimon was a enough to break his mind while HolyAngemon then pick up his unconscious human partner and him on his shoulder.

Soon, they spoke to each other, with Mastemon being the main reason. But Hikari just wrap her hand around Mastemon's left hand and smiled about it as she knew, in her own mind, that Tailmon having her old friend back was a enough present for Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: True be told; I thought I just do this for fun after the the average-level fic that is the prologue of my RWBY: Heist series, I just thought that this will be just this short one-shot, but nope! It is possible, I don't know, a couple of words long? Well, whatever the case, it was just one of the main reason. The other reason is that I read this theory on Digimon Tri WMG on Tv Trope about Lady Devimon being Wizarmon's Perfect-level form in a AU, since it is unknown what his Perfect-level form is, so I decide to play around with this theory. Here a interest triva about this fic; I did my research on the digimons I put in this fic and the detail are quite accurate to say the least. Now then... I'm now thinking about doing a RWBY fic of Honey and her two girlfriends or 2 before I moved onto a RWBY digimon AU and a sequal to this one-shot before I'll doing some RWBY smuts. Oh, if you're probably wondering about why Wizarmon is suddenly alive again... that is up to you.


End file.
